


[Podfic] Etchings

by BookshelfPassageway



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Diplomacy, Drinking, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshelfPassageway/pseuds/BookshelfPassageway
Summary: The Lancre delegation has a bit of a diplomatic knees-up in Ankh-Morpork. Nanny brought scumble.Written for a genius prompt. Old-fashioned pick-up lines, and a crack pairing involved.





	[Podfic] Etchings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Etchings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433956) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Tried a new recording locale! ...My closet. It's a little less echoey than my room, I think. We'll see how it goes!
> 
> As always, I'm down for any podfic requests in any of my fandoms as well as advice/feedback for future recordings, and if you liked the story itself, do go let the author know on their original posting! 
> 
> Thank you Zoya1416 for requesting this one!
> 
> EDIT: Apologies for the couple of audio glitches, I do these recordings in approximately one take, and "taping-over the last line" is my main form of editing, and sometimes the taping-over will catch oddly between words. I'll try and fix those once my exams are wrapped up next week. In the meantime, the rest of it despite those odd glitches is (I hope) still quite listenable!

[Linked here on my Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oYCq1WjxDLxhSEgExKSAiIR0-dZQFwwX)


End file.
